The Best Day Ever
by Predikit
Summary: Kisa's terribly excited about spending the day with Hiro, but one false step can lead to all kinds of mischeif


The Best Day  
  
By Kagura-chan  
  
Image Fic Challenge: I don't own 'em, so don't sue me.  
  
It had started out innocently enough. Hiro was bringing over another anime for the two of them to watch together. Kisa was so excited she could hardly wait, and as she counted the minutes it took for Hiro to get the anime' from his house, she hurried to get her room ready. She set up plenty of cushions on the floor, blankets in case they got chilly, and tons of snacks. This was going to be so much fun, she'd had a horrible week at school and this was just the kind of thing to cheer her up. So, when she heard Hiro talking to her mother downstairs, she smiled brightly and opened the door to her room, waiting for Hiro to come up the stairs.   
  
"Welcome back, Hiro-chan."  
  
Hiro gave her his traditional smile, the smile that made her want to burst inside with happiness. Not too long ago, she would have done anything to see him smile like that at her. He'd gone from warm to cold in a heartbeat, and she felt she would die of lonelyness. Thank heaven Tohru came along when she did, she made everything right again. She gave Kisa so much courage. The courage to deal with the taunting at school, the courage to ask for things herself, and yes, the courage to invite Hiro over to spend the night. Camping out on the floor with Hiro was fun, they spent hours talking late into the night every time. He was her best friend.  
  
The anime was so funny, more than once Kisa caught Hiro snickering out loud. It wasn't until she realized they'd run out of snacks that she got up, dashing to the kitchen as fast as she could. She bundled her arms with more of Hiro's favorite treats and headed back upstairs. It was still light out, she could see the sun just barely beginning to set as she walked past the kitchen window. Making it back up to her room was tedious work, she kept dropping cakes and having to stop and carefully pick them up. When she made it to her room, somehow in an attempt to pick up yet another fallen cake, she lost her balance and began to fall. Hiro, sensing something was going to happen, threw himself out just in time.  
  
There they lay on the floor. Hiro had successfully cushioned Kisa's fall. Kisa pushed herself up, her elbows resting on Hiro's chest. She whispered her appology, her face turning beet red. It was so embarrassing, falling right in front of Hiro. It was even more embarrassing that he had to dive under her to make sure she wouldn't be hurt. But Hiro didn't care at all, in fact he was glad she'd lost her balance. Because, now she was laying against him, staring down at him with those gorgeous eyes, those eyes gave him butterflies in his stomach. A grin slowly spread across Hiro's face. "Oi, Kisa...looks like I had to save you, huh?" Kisa's face turned redder, she hated inconveniencing people. "So, do I get a reward?" Kisa blinked, slightly confused. "What kind of reward?"  
  
Hiro practically beamed up at her, his arms wrapping around her waist as he leaned up and kissed her gently. Kisa's eyes widened, her heart seemed to stop beating. Slowly, she realized her lips were pressed against Hiro's, this was her first kiss. Something inside her stirred, her heart began beating again, fluttering with every breath she took. She closed her eyes, gripping Hiro's shirt and leaning into the kiss. She could feel his heart pounding beneath her. Slowly, more for the need for oxygen than anything else, they broke apart. Both were breathing hard, staring at each other quietly. After what seemed like an eternity in itself, Kisa picked herself up off of Hiro, straightening her dress and staring at the floor. Hiro stood and reached out to her, tilting her chin with his hand. "Did I make you mad, Kisa?" Kisa shook her head, for some reason her voice caught in her throat. It was as if anything she said would have ruined the moment, and she wanted to remember every perfect detail, so she could replay it in her mind. Hiro had stepped closer to her, tilting her chin up further until their eyes met again. "Did I make you happy, then?" Kisa nodded slightly, her voice hitching in her throat yet again. Hiro smiled at her, whispering, "Good. That was the point."   
  
His lips captured hers again. The second kiss was filled with more than just innocent love, there was passion and desire buried within it. An intense want to show the other just how much they loved them. Hiro's mind was swirling, he hardly knew what to do, but he knew he wanted more. After fighting with himself, he gave in and slid his hands to the back of Kisa's dress. Slowly unzipping it, he was surprised when Kisa so willingly let it fall off her shoulders, pooling around her feet. Hiro only looked down for a moment, but that was all it took. He knew Kisa was beautiful, the most beautiful girl in the world in his eyes. But he never knew she could be so many different kinds of beautiful, all at once. He didn't know when they'd broken the kiss, but he was eager to regain it, his hand sliding up to hold her head in place. She was shivering in his arms, so he wrapped the other arm around her, pulling her against him. He felt her body press against his, now he was the one shivering. Achingly slow, he ran his hand along her back and up her side. Sliding it around to the frong, he hesitated before running his fingers over the delicate lace that covered her breast. She whimpered, pressing closer to him. Hiro was about to break the kiss and ask Kisa to move to the bed when- "OI!" They turned and... FLASH!   
  
It took a moment for the two to realize what had happened. There stood Momiji in Kisa's doorway, his eyes gleaming evily. He was giggling up a storm, waving a camera in front of them. "Next time you should lock your door if you plan on being naughty, huh??" Kisa squeaked and grabbed at her dress, pulling it back on. Hiro, meanwhile, clenched his fists in anger, charging towards Momiji. He chased the bunny out of the house, through the main grounds and right into Hatori's office. Ten minutes later, Kisa wandered to Hatori's office, wanting to ask him if he'd seen either Momiji or Hiro. She covered her mouth and giggled, seeing Momiji and Hiro in separate corners, both obviously in 'time out'. Hatori turned and commented to Kisa that they'd be there for quite some time, so she had best head home. Turning to leave, she caught Hiro's eye before Hatori closed the door. He was smiling at her, that same smile that melted her heart moments ago. As she walked home, she watched the sun set completely behind the wall surrounding the Sohma estate. "This was the best day.... I've ever had."  
  
Owari! 


End file.
